


Engage

by jaeangie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Betrayal, Blood, Death, Friendship, Guns, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeangie/pseuds/jaeangie
Summary: Engage:(inˈɡāj,enˈɡāj)/verb/1. occupy, attract, or involve2. participate or become involved in."must definitely not fck everything up"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Engage

Engage:(inˈɡāj,enˈɡāj) 

/verb/  
1\. occupy, attract, or involve  
2\. participate or become involved in.

close tab.

"must definitely not fck everything up" he muttered to himself and leaned back to the supporting body, warmth engulfed his back and he sighed closing his eyes to succumb into the darkness. 

the supporter sighed and closed the device, folding it.

  
oisuga- engage: soon


End file.
